She's Just Waiting!
by thewonderpen
Summary: Based on the Bland Marvel Headcanon about the Avengers playing a game of dodge ball. One-shot. Some implied clintasha


Avengers One-Shot

Summary- A short prompt on the headcanon about the avengers playing dodgeball.

"She's Just Waiting!"

New York had some impossibly unbearable summer days and today was no exception. The heat stabled itself in the triple digits and even the finest heroes of our time weren't willing to function. Hence, the comical training session that was currently taking place at Stark Tower.

Clint was occupied with shooting suction cup tipped arrows at random places around the gym, everyone found that annoying. Bruce was making a solid attempt at Pilates per Natasha's advice to relieve stress, it was far more disturbing to watch than she anticipated. Thor and Steve had barely lifted a single dumbbell before the two of them were lost in conversation about nearly everything on the face of the planet. Natasha, however didn't goof off she wasn't fazed by the relaxed atmosphere, she was beating the life out of a punching bag, calm and focused as always. Tony hadn't even attempted to train, he sat in chair fiddling with various parts of his suit while mainly insulting the others, except Natasha, because you don't mess with Natasha.

It was when Clint's arrow targeted a medicine ball that he announced his idea to play a game of ultimate dodgeball. Tony, excited about the chance to throw objects at people, immediately agreed and persuaded Bruce, Steve, and Thor to join in.

"Romanoff, you coming? We're ready to start," Tony called out.

"I think I'll sit this one out, and actually train," she responded without facing him.

"Aww, come on Nat, it'll be fun, please?" Clint pleaded with a smile, Tasha turned around at the sound of his voice and foolishly glanced at his smile. After a moment of hesitation she rolled her eyes and walked over. They divided themselves into two teams, Bruce, Steve, and Tasha on one side and Tony, Thor, and Clint on the other.

Clint dominated, he strategically threw each ball at his opponents, patiently awaiting the proper moment to act. Tasha proved to be the only form of fierce competition, her moves were too quick and unpredictable to be anticipated. Clint, however, still managed to come out on top for the first couple of rounds. Tasha realized that if Clint was primarily trying to avoid balls he would lose track of whatever target he was plotting next so naturally, she began pelting him.

"ROMANOFF!" Clint yelped while avoiding yet another ball.

"What? I thought you wanted me to play?" Tasha voice dripped with sarcastic innocence.

Clint, dodging another ball, allowed his reflexes to take over he aimed and released his ball without thought. Moments later, fear and regret boiled in him. There was a collective gasp as Clint's ball pinned Natasha's head, disturbing her curly red locks. Then sudden interruption of laughs and jokes was staggering. Everyone froze and starred, not even the few Stark employees using the gym dared to move. A whole minute of silence continued as no one knew what to do next, until Natasha finally raised her bowed head slowly and backed up toward the rack of medicine balls a few feet away. Clint, regaining his ability to talk began with a rapid set of apologizes and pleas of mercy. Natasha facial expression was unwavering, the complete Black Widow appearance. She allowed Clint about ten seconds to ramble and stutter on sparing his life before she swiftly reached for the 18 pound ball whizzing it past his head so brushed the side of his ear before loudly thumping against the wall behind him. Everyone flinched by this unexpected action and it was enough send Clint racing to reach the top of the rafters. Once reaching the top, he clung to beam trying to convince himself that he was now safe. On the floor, everyone looked up at the archer with pity. Tasha pulled a dagger from God- knows- where and fired it in Clint's direction. He screamed as it landed just inches from his left hand.

"Okay, how does she always have a weapon on her?" Tony exclaimed still looking up at Clint as everyone was. They turned simultaneously to investigate her, then exchanged baffled looks all wondering how she managed to slip away so quietly.

Nearly two hours had passed, although not openly admitting it everyone was terrified to leave the gym with fear of coming into contact with the Widow's fury. Clint was still on a rafter nervously watching the floor, he had no desire to leave the safety of the beam.

"Guys, I'm starving can't we just go?" Steve pleaded.

"Spangles is right, we can protect ourselves, come down Barton," Tony didn't sound completely convinced by his comment.

"I can't guys, not yet" Clint was desperate.

"It's okay, she's gone-"

"No she isn't, she's just waiting!" He finished his last words in almost a whisper.

Tasha certainly was waiting. The remaining looked wide-eyed as Natasha appeared from a darkened portion of the ceiling and crept along the rafter behind Clint. No one would speak, interfering with her plot could mean immediate death.

"Why are you guys-"His words cut short as Natasha placed a firm kick to his side, sending him face first to the ground. Clint groaned while clutching his impacted side. Natasha swung from the rafter and landed gracefully on her feet, everyone steeped back away from her fearfully.

"It…hurts…..so….bad" Clint moaned. Natasha rolled her eyes and began walking to the door.

"I must have kicked you in the ovaries," she stated without emotion before closing the door behind her.

"Ugghh, why do I like her so much?" Clint moaned again when he was certain she was out of earshot while still squirming on the floor in pain. The rest of the avengers chuckled as they left the gym leaving Clint on the floor.


End file.
